Agito
agito123 is one of SonicSpire's Best Friends. Informations. He never made any appearances on any of the movies yet. He sometimes annoys SonicSpire by Talking to him which sometimes leads to a fight which ends very quickly and become friends again (They are friendly Rivals). He is a powerful Warrior that lives in nebula M78. He makes Garry's Mod machinimas. He uses the Clock Up System which allows the user to move at a "speed surpassing Motion" which is faster that the speed of light and speed of sound. He left roblox and is now only hanging out on Whirled. The Vaktovian War No Appearances has been made yet.However in Part 7 and Part 8,was about to be an easter egg. The Destruction of Vak Part 3 (The Old Idea by Jazz.) Was suppose to be on Part 3 as an Vaktovian Sergeant.Left no choice,Jazz quickly made a new Idea. Photo Gallery Slideshow Slide Friendship Between Agito and Spire Agito and SonicSpire were friends since a couple of years,they started seeing each other at Roblox on 2010.Just as you know, both Agito and Spire loves the same thing they liked. However, SonicSpire quitted being a Sonic Fan because he needs to be "Social" as life goes beyond to him. Agito quitted and left roblox and never heard from it again. They still meet each other on steam. Friendship with Sonicthehedgehog012 Agito and Sonicthehedgehog012 fought at the Super Smash Bros. Brawl at roblox. The result was a tie, After days of rivalry to each other, They eventually became friends again''.'' Knowledge of Hokuto Shinken Hokuto Shinken is a Deadly Martial Art that existed for 1,800 years. Agito learned this after his Adventures on the "Hokuto No Ken" universe. Hokuto Shinken's Power lies into channeling in one's energy and striking the hidden pressure points (Also known as acupressure points, power points, hidden vital points,tsubo,etc.) This causes the victim to explode into a bloody mess, Be Blinded, Having there memories erased, Changing one's personality, Be controlled involuntarily, Have one's jaw permanently open, Be Paralyzed, Feel euphoria before dying and more unusual deaths, Depending on which hidden pressure point is struck. Agito mastered 8 of the Hokuto Shinken Techniques: *Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (North Star Hundred Crack Fist) - A series of powerful punches that causes the Victim to explode. The user performs 50 punches in 3 seconds. *Ganzan Ryozan Ha (Boulder Splitting Wave) - A chop that can cut 90 metals. *Hokuto Zankai Ken (North Star Remorse Fist) - The user punctures his thumbs into the sides of the Victim's head and will force them to regret everything they have done evil in 7 seconds before exploding into a bloody mess. *Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken (North Star Skull Breaking Fist) - Causes the victim's skull to rip itself from the Victim's head. *Goshi Retsudan (Five Finger Explosion) - Causes all of the Victim's fingers to explode. *Hokuto Senjukai Ken (North Star Thousand Punch Destruction Fist) - Deadlier version of Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. The Victim will explode into a bloody mess instantly. The user performs 90 punches in 4 seconds. *Hokuto Ujo Ken (North Star Humane Fist) - Causes the Victim to feel euphoria while having every bones in there bodies twisted. *Hokuto Hyakuretsu kikku (North Star Hundred Crack Kick) - Another version of Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. A series of powerful kicks that causes the Victim to explode. The user performs 50 kicks in 3 seconds. Kenshiro is the 64th and current successor of Hokuto Shinken List of Hidden Pressure Points List of Hidden Pressure Points that is struck using Hokuto Shinken Demon Form Agito has an evil side. He transforms into his Demon Form when pissed off really badly. He will lose control over himself and will destroy anyone. This Form is powerful enough to damage the whole multiverse if Agito did not fight it. However,with a little luck. SonicSpire can find a way to stop the Demon Form. With lots of Failure Attempts to use his Industrie to stop this. He gaved up all his research and let the destruction rage itself. Super Demon Form Much powerful version of Demon Form. Agito grows tentacles from his back. This form can destroy anything beyond the multiverse if not controlled. Ultra Demon Form Of Course, Far more powerful than Super Demon Form. Agito have longer tentacles (With mouths), Agito becomes an insane uncontrollable monster. Full details is unexplainable..........